I Know You Want Me
by CobraStyleLove
Summary: The Miz wanted something from Alex, the moment he became his rookie. Despite          this, he was still surprised how quickly he got it... and how it affected him. SLASH. Miz/Alex Riley


**Title:**

**Pairing: **Miz/Alex Riley

**Summary: **The Miz wanted something from Alex, the moment he became his rookie. Despite

this, he was still surprised how quickly he got it... and how it affected him.

**Rated: **M/R

**For Emma (missdaydream).**

**xXxWWExXx**

To say The Miz was pleased to have acquired Alex Riley as his rookie was an understatement. Again, he believed he had the most promising protege- Alex Riley was his double. He was cocky, arrogant, loud... damn, he even had the same smirk. And, of course, he was just as good looking.

All these things were what initially drew Mike to him.

"The Miz... finally, I have the pleasure of meeting you. I think you and I are going to be great together." Those were the first words Alex had spoken to him... and he didn't miss the double meaning. He was surprised, and pleased, with Riley's confidence. He oozed the stuff.

"We'll see." Mike remained cool, despite the urge he had to pin the man down and kiss the life out of him. He had no doubt Alex would oblige- after all, he was The Miz. He was lusted after by almost everybody on the WWE roster. And he knew it. He basked in the attention, welcomed it. He _knew_ how hot he was.

Their first match, and Mike was impressed with his rookie's wrestling talent. Sure- he'd heard he was good... but he was even better than that. Plans formed in his head- they could be the perfect power couple, people would envy them... His plan just _had_ to be put into action.

When The Miz wanted something, he got it.

Alex Riley was no exception.

**xXxWWExXx**

A few days after the new NXT rookie's debut, the group had headed out to the town for a few drinks. It was quickly discovered that Alex couldn't hold his liquor. The kid was going to make this too easy for Mike. It was perfect.

Alex excused himself, heading to the bathroom, unaware of the Miz following him. Mike barely gave a second glance to the sight of Cody and Lucky making out in a secluded corner of the room, his mind dead set on Riley. He was going to have him, even if it killed him. Alex wouldn't be able to resist- even if he tried, his resolve would eventually break.

He entered the bathroom, as Alex was leaning over the sink, wiping cold water on his face to cool himself down. He straightened, jumping as his eyes met Mike's in the mirror. Alex chuckled, turning. "Scared me there..."

Mike smiled, walking forward like a predator stalking its prey. His rookie gulped noticeably, turning his smile to a smirk, as he backed him up against the sink. "So, Alex... that mouth good for anything other than talking shit?"

"I- I don't understand-" his brow furrowed, clearly nervous, as his eyes met Mike's blue ones, seeing the amusement in the depths, marked by something else... lust?

"Come on, Riley... don't play shy with me." Mike leaned forward to purr into his ear, lips barely brushing his skin, sending a shudder through his body. "You and I both know how great we'd be... _together_. We could dominate the WWE- what do you say?" His lips traveled downwards, brushing Alex's jugular.

Mike pulled back, long enough to see the color disappear from his rookie's eyes, pupils already blown with lust. He awaited an answer- finally getting a response from the man, before hands wound around his head, pulling him down.

Lips met for the first time, Mike's initial surprise at Alex's sudden dominant move disappearing, as tongue's came into play. Mike was claiming Riley at that moment, mapping his mouth out. From then on he belonged to no-one else. He didn't share.

Alex Riley didn't even have a chance.

**XxxWWExXx**

A short cab ride to the hotel followed the exchange in the club. They were like horny teenagers, unable to keep their hands off one another, making the cab driver a little uncomfortable. Alex was biting his lip constantly, to stifle the moans that wanted to escape, his pro rubbing him through his jeans, realizing just what effect he had on his rookie.

Money was thrown hurriedly at the driver, when it pulled up outside the hotel, the two barely waiting for the vehicle to stop before they fled it. They were both fidgeting, as they had to part in the occupied elevator, their clasped hands the only contact.

It seemed like forever before they were at their floor, able to run like madmen to their shared suite. A quick fumble with the key in the lock, on Mike's part, and they all but fell through the door, hands all over one another.

Alex was reduced to a pleading, lusty mess in a matter of minutes, as hot, plump lips attacked his neck with fervor. The thought of having Mike's marks on his body just turned him on even more, and he let out a low moan, the sensation incredible. Mike chuckled against his skin, his hands making short work of Riley's belt, his jeans falling to the floor.

The feeling of Miz's hands on his already hard cock almost sent Alex over the edge. The guy could do amazing things... and he had no doubt his mouth would be even better. On auto-pilot he fumbled with Mike's zipper, the alcohol in his system taking effect, as he managed to rip his jeans and underwear down. Mike allowed himself to be backed onto his bed, falling backwards as his knees came into contact with the mattress.

"What-" the brunette started, ending in a strangled moan as Alex took his member into his mouth. He was enthusiastic, practically sucking on him like it was a lollipop- inexperience certainly didn't hinder the man. Mike couldn't help but thrust up into the hot inviting mouth, gagging the man, who forced his hips back down hurriedly.

Mike pulled him up his body, sensing how close he was already. He pulled Alex into a rough kiss, rolling on top of him, as the rest of their unnecessary clothes were shes. Skin on skin, the way Alex mewled under him... Mike prodded his lips with three finger.

His rookie understood, sucking on them much like he had Mike's member. The site was hot, Alex's eyes staying on him the whole time, widened innocently. Mike took his time prepping, loving every moan and mewl the man let out...

Alex Riley was a fuckin' sex kitten.

And The Miz couldn't handle it. He withdrew his fingers, pushing into Alex with one fluid motion. He waited, noting the way the man's face twisted in pain at the unfamiliar burning sensation.

"Move." Alex tapped his thigh, tone forceful. When Mike didn't obey, he got another slap. "I said move, dammit!"

The Miz had finally met his match... and he loved it. He pulled all the way out, slamming back in, repeating at different angles, until he found what he was looking for. Alex gasped, eyes rolling back into his head, back arching off the bed, as Mike repeatedly stabbed at his prostate, with no mercy.

Alex met him thrust for thrust.

Their mouths infused in possible the messiest kiss either had had... but it was perfect. They were both close already, neither wanting it to end so soon.

"Mike- hand! Please!"

The request was practically shouted, Mike complying immediately, his hand pumping Alex's cock in time with each thrust of his hips. He could feel his rookie's thighs tightening around his waist, wanting him to cum first. "Let go Alex. Come on, baby, for me..."

The purred words made Riley come undone. He screamed his release for all to hear, spilling onto his and Mike's chests, Mike's name mixed in with a jumble of other profanities. The tight walls clamping around Miz proved too much for him, as he climaxed, with a few clumsy thrusts.

Alex didn't miss the murmur of his name falling from the man's lips.

They collapsed down onto the bed, Mike rolling so as not to crush the man beneath him. The room was silent, but for their heavy panting, as they both tried to come down from their high.

Mike watched Alex fall asleep quickly, a slight smile on his face. He knew he'd won the man over.

And for the first time in a while, he felt truly happy.

**XxxWWExxX**

**So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed! Review please!**

**And my next chapter for OUR LIPS CAN TOUCH is underway.**

**I just have so much homework lately, it's really hard to get stuff done.**

**But I already have a few one-shots done, so I just have to type them up.**

**Story title is song I know you want me- Pitbull.**

**It's the only title I could think of.**

**Laura x**


End file.
